johncarterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ralok/How it should be handled!
Okay, I think it is time I compiled my thoughts on how I feel the series should be handled by Disney. there is ALOT of great material to work from with Edgar Rice Burroughs Mars . . . but some not so good . . . but here is a full outline of how I think they can best handle the material Main Films First off we have A Princess of Mars, as of now I think disney is doing a fine fine job of adapting it, they have made some changes turning Therns into shapeshifters and the main bad guys I think will have some positive effects. Second we have The Gods of Mars, interesting challenge with the upgraded status of the therns. I think that the First Born should occupy the role of the Therns! The Yellow martians should be brought in early, and never as an antagonistic force . . . Ifeel after liberating the Yellow Martians from the First Born religion, John Carter would lead them against the first born . . . a combination of elements from warlord of mars and gods of mars to make a somewhat simpler experience that will make the yellow martians a bit more important. Third we have Warlord of Mars, what most people dont realize there is a bit of a divide amongst fans about warlord . . . the biggest problem is . . . that the book feels . . .small. The location was not fitting the grandness of the events! My solution is to actually combine warlord with swords of mars (sorta). by Moving the therns base of operations to the moon of Thuria. This way we can explore some of John Carters abilities, we can explore the thern culture, we can see John Carter shave his head to try and pass himself off as a thern instead of him painting himself yellow . . .. I see a huge siege of the moon ending with them blasting away the thern palace leaving a huge crater (anyone see pictures of phobos?). It could have alot of good moments . . . just replacing the yellow martians with the therns, and moving it all too the moon . . . it really could work (note any aspect of swords of mars that isnt used in the warlord film should be ground into a powder and used as a seasoning to spice up the other works) Animated Films In addition to the main films, I think that they should make animated films and release them straigh to DVD between the live action films, a little trilogy to make us feel less horrible during the wait! First we have The Mastermind of Mars, beginning the story of Ras Thavas and showing him before the synthetic men! Second we would have Synthetic Men of Mars which of course would Continue Ras Thavas story, show the creation of the synthetic men. Third we would have The Giant of Mars! Here disney can exploit their contract with Taylor Kitsch and force him to voice John Carter XD. This would end the little trilogy, showing the legacy that Ras Thavas' synthetic men have left upon the world Series I think that disney could make a couple of good series based on some of the books Llana of Gathol would be turned into an animated series, and the skeleton men of jupiter would be used to end this series (adding a new ending of course) A Fighting Man of Mars would be turned into a live action series, under the same tone as battlestar Galactica Subsequent films Thuvia Maid of Mars, and Chessment of mars would be turned into live action followup films released at almost the same time! Category:Blog posts